


KARAMATSU SHINJUU

by ShunNao



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunNao/pseuds/ShunNao
Summary: Shunsui and Ohana sit in the shadow.
Relationships: Katen Kyoukotsu/Kyouraku Shunsui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	KARAMATSU SHINJUU

**Author's Note:**

> After reading The Theatre Suicide Scene many times, I want to write something for Ohana and Shunsui. I wrote this story from the point of view of Ohana.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**“The power of my Katen Kyoukotsu is to make children’s games into reality. Katen Kyoukotsudecides the rules and everyone that steps into the domain of her reiatsu is forced to obey those rules, INCLUDING MYSELF.”**

I sit inside the shadow, seeing nothing in front of me. Kyoukotsu is a poor speaker and just sits in the corner quietly. No one knows what she is thinking. All these irony and gloomy scenes make me sigh. Shamisen is sill in hands. However, music cannot be called music unless it is heard by him. After all, I am not in the mood to play it.

That man hardly visits me in the shadow. Shinigami could go inside as long as they want, nevertheless, he refused. Is it because of his lieutenant? I have not seen him since he gave me Shinken-hakkyouken. It has been too long. To be honest, it is impossible to figure out the time when staying in the shadow with all dark. I always conform myself it is only the trick of missing and he never left me for such a long time. However, the erosion on his face caused by time cannot lie to me.

_ “ Ohana .” The man dragged his tired body to see me, h eld a sword wrapped cautiously in a calico and t old me to hide it until the end of the world. After that, he said nothing, just lying on my  lap and soon felling asleep. When he woke up, he stared at me with his ocherous eyes steadfastly. _

_ “From now on  ** WE ** will die to keep our promise .” I introduced  Kyo kotsu to  Sakuranosuke and hid the  H akkyouken into the shadow of  Kyokotsu . His eyes were fixed on my face in shock. _

_ “ Oha -” I interrupted his words, with fingers tipping on his lips. Both of us knew that  there was no need to say anything.  Following the trail of stubble, I  fondle d the man's face  to tell him that  he would not have to worry about it anymore . _

Sakuranosuke, when would you come to see me next time?

The time for me to visualize is short, only from Sandanme. Besides, only Sakuranosuke could see me. Dangyo’s Abyss is a game of expiring participants’ reiatsu completely. However, I am still here. Sakuranosuke, as long as I am alive, I would not let you alone since I am the person who decides the rules. I remember our oath as before.

Games are fair. When Coyote Starrk said white, nothing would help even me.

Games are not fair. That is why I created Bushougoma, which is not a game. And the Sandanme Dangyo’sAbyss, I would never expire your reiatsu completely. Youhold the right to end the game, so as me.

**Y ou only show that pretty face of yours when it is convenient for you. The least you can do is look me in the eyes of if you are going to address me as such…** —It is my complainment. Like all the women around you, like your two lieutenants, no one could show his true feeling in front of your frivolity. Therefore, I always find faults to express my concerns towards you.

 **It appears your kimono has seen better days. Though I guess that is to be expected when you are always gallivanting around in other women’s kimonos serves you right.** — All in sight. Whether your injuries or the matters you must experience, I know those very well. I wish you could come to see me in shadow directly, butyou did not.

 **I am your katana, after all, swallowing all your love and all you hate. **— Even though I act like a spoiled child, Sakuronosuke, I will remember our oath forever. I fully understand your respect for me. And because of my capricious, you almost do not use Yubikiri. For me, I am always by your side.

“It may be for the sake of my lovely sword, but being the one to be pushed around like this is hard work!”

“Ohana?

“Rare. You would visit me.” I play the shamisen, complaining about his being late.

“After all, we have not seen each other for a long time.” He handed me with sake.

“It is unusual. You even come with alcohol.” I did not have the heart to end the song I was playing. Bendedhead, found rhythm and rejected his kindness.

“Well, I am afraid you feel lonely here.” His tone was difficult to guess as usual, of course, for others. For me, I am his sword, I am his women. There was no need for me to hug behind him and feel his breath and heartbeat. I could figure it out only from his simple words.

“You are the lonely one, not me.” Having finished the last rhythm, I stopped my movement and looked up at him.

“Ah, what I could say … Finally, you know me really well.” He scratched his head, trying to cover up his thoughts.

“Put all your thoughts in the heart. That is why you are so tired.”

“Express every thing out? That only makes people laugh at me.” He smiled at me with his left eye merely.

“Look at yourself. Even shadow could not cover your tiredness.”

“I—Too many things need me to protect.” His honest surprised me, nevertheless, he was responsible for thousands of things.

“Take your time. Sakuranosuke, have a rest by my side.” Putting shamisen aside, I walked and sit besides him. “You could stay here as long as you want.”

He closed eye, resting his weary head on my lap. After motioning to Kyoukotsu for absolute silence, I touched the man's face and allowed him to take my right hand to sleep.

“Have a good sleep, Sakuranosuke.”


End file.
